


[Podfic] Patience is a virtue (but waiting isn't)

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: BakedAppleSauce's story, read aloud (10 minutes).“What,” Nicky repeats flatly, mocking his tone.“Well,” Joe says, sounding very reasonable. “I don’t know how you expect me to be separated from you for days on end without some nice, pleasant memories to keep me going. That would be entirely irrational. Downright cruel.”In which some people come to a mutual agreement.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	[Podfic] Patience is a virtue (but waiting isn't)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [BakedAppleSauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedAppleSauce/pseuds/BakedAppleSauce). Log in to view. 



  


### Download/listen

    * **MP3:**[Click to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/3hQy8en)



### File details

    * **Length:** 0:10:07
    * **File size:** 7Mo



### Additional credits

    * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
    * **Hosted by:** Paraka
    * **Work skin adapted from:** Azdaema



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for giving permission to record their stories!


End file.
